yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force
-소울 셰이브 포스 | pt_name = Magia de Aumento de Classe Força da Alma Cortante | es_name = Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza de Recorte de Almas | ja_name = －ソウル・シェイブ・フォース | romaji_name = Rankuappu Majikku - Sōru Sheibu Fōsu | image = RankUpMagicSoulShaveForce-WIRA-EN-SR-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | passcode = 23581825 | effect_types = Cost, Effect | lore = Pay half your LP, then target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is 2 Ranks higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) | fr_lore = Payez la moitié de vos LP, puis ciblez 1 Monstre Xyz "Raidraptor" dans votre Cimetière ; Invoquez-le Spécialement, puis Invoquez Spécialement 1 Monstre Xyz qui a 2 Rangs de plus que le monstre depuis votre Extra Deck, en l'utilisant comme le Matériel Xyz. (Cette Invocation Spéciale est traitée comme une Invocation Xyz.) | de_lore = Zahle die Hälfte deiner LP und wähle dann 1 „Überfallraptor“-Xyz-Monster in deinem Friedhof; beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung, dann beschwöre 1 Xyz-Monster, dessen Rang 2 höher ist als der des Monsters, als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Extra Deck, indem du es als das Xyz-Material verwendest. (Diese Spezialbeschwörung wird als Xyz-Beschwörung behandelt.) | it_lore = Paga la metà dei tuoi LP, poi scegli come bersaglio 1 Mostro Xyz "Raidraptor" nel tuo Cimitero; Evocalo Specialmente, poi Evoca Specialmente dal tuo Extra Deck 1 Mostro Xyz che è di 2 Ranghi superiore a quel mostro, utilizzandolo come Materiale Xyz. (Questa Evocazione Speciale viene considerata un'Evocazione Xyz.) | pt_lore = Pague metade dos seus PV e, depois, escolha 1 Monstro Xyz "Ataqueraptor" no seu Cemitério; Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial e, depois, Invoque por Invocação-Especial do seu Deck Adicional, 1 Monstro Xyz que seja 2 Classes maior que esse monstro, usando-o como Matéria Xyz. (Esta Invocação-Especial é considerada uma Invocação-Xyz.) | es_lore = Paga la mitad de tus LP, y después selecciona 1 Monstruo Xyz "Asaltorrapaz" en tu Cementerio; Invócalo de Modo Especial, y después, Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck Extra, 1 Monstruo Xyz que sea 2 Rangos mayor que ese monstruo, usándolo como Material Xyz. (Esta Invocación Especial se trata como una Invocación Xyz). | ja_lore = ①：ＬＰを半分払い、自分の墓地の「ＲＲ」 モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを特殊召喚し、そのモンスターよりランクが２つ高い モンスター１体を、対象のモンスターの上に重ねて 召喚扱いとしてエクストラデッキから特殊召喚する。 | ko_lore = ① : LP를 절반 지불하고, 자신 묘지의 "RR(레이드 랩터즈)" 엑시즈 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하여 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 특수 소환하고, 그 몬스터보다 랭크가 2개 높은 엑시즈 몬스터 1장을, 대상의 몬스터 위에 겹쳐 엑시즈 소환 취급으하고 엑스트라 덱에서 특수 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Xyz Monster | archseries = Rank-Up-Magic | supports_archetypes = Raidraptor | summoning = * Special Summons from your Graveyard * Rank-Up by 2 Ranks * Special Summons from your Extra Deck * Treats Special Summon as Xyz Summon * Xyz Evolution | life_points = * Pays Life Points for cost * Halves the player's LP | database_id = 12214 }} pl:Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force